Treatment for most neoplastic disorders remains experimental until optimal treatment can be defined. Since no single institution can study sufficient patients to make significant contributions to improving the care of cancer patients in a statistically evaluable manner and a reasonable period of time, collaborative group efforts are necessary in order to test innovative approaches. Our participation in collaboration with the Southwest Oncology Group efforts will permit conclusions to be drawn more quickly and changes made in therapeutic approaches to patients with cancer. Our patients will be studied according to protocols developed within the Southwest Group with input from our own scientists. In addition, our scientists will generate and have already generated protocols, which after approval, are used by the rest of the group in order to accomplish the same objectives. Patients to be studied are adults with hematologic malignancy or solid tumor. They will be treated with investigational drugs, or investigational combination drug, protocols developed by the principal investigator, his associates, or other members of the Southwest Oncology Group. As we are committed to the multi-disciplinary approach to management, surgical, radiological, and other disciplines will also be employed and results studied. An objective which will be realized as a by-product of this research is the improvement of education in this field for students, house staff, and primary physicians thus bringing improved care to patients. The most direct objective, of course, is the collaborative development of treatment programs which will ultimately effect a cure in increasing numbers of patients with malignant disease and the delivery of these treatment programs to all who can benefit from them.